Passion
by Lunaa
Summary: Completed. A story about Link's parents and their struggles. It goes along the Ocarina of Time Storyline.
1. The Market Place

Chapter 1: The Market Place  
  
This story goes along with the Ocarina of Time storyline, just so you don't get confused. ^_^ This story is about Link's parents, a story I've been waiting for someone to write, so I decided to write it myself. Please don't flame, but be free to write your opinion by reveiwing, I love reviewers. Enjoy everyone!  
  
She stood, her gaze slowly falling heavily upon the somewhat radiant, and bustling crowd around her. Their brightly colored clothes and happy faces were merry, yet she did not return the beaming smiles. Her gloomy expression and manner didn't seem to damper their joy, she was in a different world, unable to be reached by the sunlight that shown high about in the sky. She began to walk foward. She passed the baker, the trays in his tiny shop filled with the same old kinds of breads and pastries as he did every day. She passed the mail man, hurrying about the small town, trying to deliver the last of his mail for the day. The priest and pastor walked out of the church, releived of their duties for the day and anxious to greet their families at home. She felt trapped, trapped by emptiness and lonliness that she saw buillt into the Hylian culture, their strict lifestyle was more than her young blossoming soul could bear. Her ongoing battles with society and their rules left deep scars on her fragile heart. According to the spiritual laws of Hylian religion, she could not marry until she was of age, and even then, she would not choose who she was wed to.   
  
To be wed was to either improve your social or financial status, not for love. She couldn't understand why this was, to her love was sacred, it was her passion, it was her temptation, it was forbidden... But she loved, a deep passionate love that was a secret. No one could know, or she would be torn away from the one thing that kept her spirit, her light.   
  
"Kiele (pronounced Key-eh-lee)!" called her mother from behind her, pushing her way through the vast crowd and making her way towards Kiele. She wore a red dress with a gold lining, so bright when compared to the sad blue and gray colors that her daughter wore. Kiele's mother, Alea, kept her dark brown hair in a neat bun atop her head, the roots of her locks slightly gray with age. Her eyes were a soft brown, reflecting her personality.   
  
"Where have you been? Your father has been looking all over for you, and he is not happy. You should go back to the house now, before his patience with you runs short," her mother said, her tone strict, yet sympathetic and soft. Kiele sighed. She knew what her father wanted. Again she would have to venture into the forest to collect whatever fruits or vegetables she could find to accompany their dinner. She nodded at her mother, with a quick smile, then turned and pushed her way through the crowd, back towards her tiny home on the outskirts of town. As she entered the door her father questioned her about why she hadn't been helping her mother prepare dinner, but her excuses didn't matter much to him.   
  
"I'm sorry father," she apologized, "I'll go now."  
  
She turned toward the back door, feeling the wind under the crack of the door that came from the forest beyond it. She turned the door knob quickly, in a hurry to greet the forest. It was her sanctuary, the only place that heard her cries, the only place that gave her sympathy while she faced such a dilemma. The wind was cold on her neck, and it blew her golden brown hair with a great force. The sun above had began to sink in the horizon, and orange glow descended upon the forest as she walked deeper and deeper into its dense interior. Her footsteps on the well beaten dirt path seemed to glow, the forest welcoming her, urging her foward. This was the only place where she felt safe, where she could be herself, and not be refined by rules. Completely hidden from society, out of their reach. The forest was named Nayru's forest, after the goddess herself, for it shared Nayru's beauty, and it was created by her very hands.  
  
Kiele bent down to pick berries from a low bush, they would serve as a nice after dinner treat. As she bent, the sun's bright orange light caught her triforce necklace, the very symbol of her religion, glow and sparkle in the heavenly light. The glare also caught her blue eyes, making them twinkle as well. A sudden rustle in the shrubbery behind her startled Kiele. Was it another person? A wolfos, perhaps? Her eyes went wide as she saw the figure that emerged from the brush. 


	2. Forest Meeting

*~Sorry for the delay in the update, I'm up to my forehead in schoolwork and just haven't found the time to write this up. It's kinda short, but don't kill me. Thanks for your patience, as always, R+R!!!   
  
He slowly emerged, his thin yet somewhat muscular figure coming out of the shadows of the forest and into the light of the sunset. His brown eyes glowed as he lay them upon his love, his Kiele.  
  
"Darin, what are you doing here?" asked Kiele. She wasn't fearful that someone might find them in that forest, no one ever came there. This was their meeting place, their secret safe haven, a place free of worry and slavery to their responsibilities and fears.   
  
"I came to see you, my love, I knew you would be here. I missed you, I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I'm sorry, Kiele. I have been so busy with learning how to duel with a sword, I couldn't get away. They are training us for war, every Hylian man, young and old. The king fears that the heated negotiations and arguments between the different races will turn to war. This is serious, Kiele. I don't want to be drafted, I don't want to die."  
  
"Don't say that, Darin, you'll be fine, we'll all be fine in the end, you'll see. The king knows what he's doing, he will not fail to protect us," Kiele reassured him, stroking his hair out of his face and kissing his cheek.   
  
"What I worry about is our future, you know we can't be together," she continued, "The law of our religion forbids it, as well as our parents. I want your love now though, but I fear we could never be together. My father wants me to marry that twenty five year old governor, how could he? He says he just wants me to be happy, but I'm not happy. I'm miserable. I do not love him, I could never marry him, even if I will have a higher social status, and more money, wealth cannot compare to love." Kiele and Darin sat down upon the trampled leaves of the forest floor.  
  
"What will become of us?" asked Kiele, playing with a green leaf in her hand.   
  
"I don't know, there seems to be no escape. Let the goddesses show mercy on us, and show us some way to evade this problem, to end this misery."  
  
"Suppose we run away to a distant land," Kiele thought out loud, "We could marry in secret, and never come back here. No one could object to our union if we were alone, no one could tell us what to do, or what not to. We could be free."  
  
"Yes, I see. But that is something that we can not do. Where could we go? Surely not to the Gorons in the mountains, the Zoras in the river or the Kokiri elves in the forest, not with the threat of war." Darrin said, sighing and looking up toward the tall trees. He turned to meet her gaze,she met his, and they slowly brought their faces together, and kissed a passionate kiss. A magic spell seemed to come over the two, the orange sunshine poured through the canopy above, making everything seem bright and full of hope. The forest changed from dark and dense, to a glowing heaven. A flood of sunshine covered the two lovers, as they exchanged various kisses.   
  
They felt each other all over, their love taking them to a place where they had never gone before. Every thing around them seemed nonexistent, each one's focus locked on the other. They momentarily forgot their troubles, the pressures that had trapped them for so long, destroying them from the inside were set free. Slowly, Kiele undressed, revealing her smooth young figure, still pure, still a virgin. She was taken over by the magic spell, as was he, driving them into a wild frenzy of love that could be contained no more. Together in the forest, they released their love. It was powerful, controlling their actions, their minds, and their souls. It was only here, in this small forest, that they could accomplish what they were now. Hidden and removed from society, they created something, something that would save the world from its destruction....  
  
...a new hope...  
  
...a new life.... 


	3. Peace

*~ I seem to have a mix of opinion from my reviewers about my writing style, sorry if little things I do annoy you, I'll try to fix the problems if you tell me about it. Yayness! So many reveiwers, you guys make me so happy, keep reviewing, it helps me so much. Thanks for being honest, and such great readers. Love you all!  
  
***Liana  
  
*~  
  
She felt it move deep inside her, and smiled at the sudden movement of the unborn child within her womb. It felt like bubbles, almost, tickling her insides and awakening her newly found motherly instinct that was beginning to take hold. It had been many months since her meeting with Darin in the forest, the place where her innocence was lost, and her child was gained. The discovery of her pregnancy was a complete shock to her family, Darin's family, and the community. Her condition was a disgrace to her family, often she received pity and was looked down upon by many of the town elders. She served as a "don't let this happen to you" example to the children, but that didn't bother her.   
  
Her parents, though upset at first, adapted to the pregnancy and the circumstances surrounding it. They would not abandon her, they loved her too much. Her parents agreed to help her and Darin take care of the new baby whenever they needed the help. They liked Darin as well, for not being a coward and facing up to his responsibilities of being a father. He was always a nice guy, and his parents were easy to cooperate with as well. Things weren't as bad as Kiele thought they'd be.  
  
Her self-conflict had been put aside for the most part, she only had to worry about her pregnancy now. Her parents were disappointed in her actions when they first heard of the news of her pregnancy, for now she would have to be wed to Darin, and not the rich man whom she was supposed to marry. They feared for her future, mostly financially, clearly Kiele's young husband would need help supporting a small family. Most of Darin's time was consumed with sword training, the king has been more serious about the threat of war that loomed over Hyrule.  
  
There was also the danger of Darin being drafted to serve as a soldier in the rumored upcoming war. It was hard for him to be trained for war, work for money to support his wife and soon to be child, and get some sleep every night. He visited her as often as he could, though it was less often then she liked. Kiele placed her hand softly on her expanding abdomen. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born. Boy or girl, she didn't care, it was a product of true love, truly a holy thing.  
  
"Kiele? Kiele are you alright?"asked her mother as she walked in the room and sat on the bed next to her daughter.  
  
"Yes mother, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? The baby is due in a week or so, surely I will not go into labor yet," Kiele said, looking out the window to her room, enjoying the soft breeze that gathered light grey clouds together, the wind told her that rain would soon be coming.  
  
"Mom, how did you feel when you were pregnant with me?" Kiele asked her mother, "Were you happy? Regretful?"  
  
"Oh of course I was happy, more happy then I ever have been," her mother smiled, recalling the distant memory of younger days. Time seemed to pass so quickly, her first grandchild was to be born soon. She never imagined being a grandmother, but the thought made her smile.  
  
"I wasn't regretful," she continued , " but just unsure if I was ready to become a mother, I was older than you at the time, but not a mentally mature. Raising a child is hard work, you have to learn to put the child first and yourself last. It's a difficult concept to think of now, but when your motherly instincts kick in, you'll do just fine."  
  
Kiele placed her hand upon he mother's. She was always filled with such wisdom and knowledge, she hoped that someday, when she was a grandmother, she would also have the same knowledge and wisdom.  
  
"Thanks for always supporting me, Mom. I'm sorry that I have disgraced you and Dad, that wasn't my intention. I– was just so caught up in the moment, so enraptured in Darin's love I just couldn't stop, couldn't resist."  
  
"I know Kiele, don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done, focus on the future. You have a wonderful boyfriend, soon to be your husband and the father of your child. He is loyal to you, doing anything he can to support you. That is true love, only something like that will prevail if nothing else does,"her mother said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"I will be going now mother, to see Darin, surely he is practicing his sword techniques near the castle, I will be back soon," Kiele said with a smile and left her house. The bundle in her stomach made it harder and harder to walk each day. She was so lucky that Darin was still there for her. However, his family hadn't taken the news of the baby as well as her's had. Being the son of the younger brother of the king, he was considered royalty. To be married to a commoner was looked down upon, almost forbidden by his family. Yet they reluctantly agreed to letting Darin marry Kiele in the near future. Their marriage was only a few months away, she couldn't wait!  
  
Finally she reached the green and lush area around the castle, huffing and puffing and out of breath, even though she hadn't walked that far of a distance. She searched among the dozens and dozens of young men gathered there, they swiped and clashed their swords, sweat covered faced growled at each other, the strain of such physical work taking its toll on their spirits.  
  
Finally, she found Darin, dueling with another man. Before long, they ended their battle out of breath.   
  
"Darin!" said Kiele as she almost skipped over to him, "Are you alright honey? You look so tired, here, I brought some water for you." She handed him a small pitcher of water. He drank some, then dumped the rest over his head. Kiele giggled at her drenched lover and took his hand.   
  
"Come let's go home for dinner, my mother made a lovely soup, let's eat there tonight," Kiele said with a smile. She knew that he didn't like her mother's cooking, and giggled at the sour face he made when she mentioned it.   
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Kiele grinned, and Darin grudgingly agreed. Together they were, almost a family. Almost a father, mother and child. Soon to be a short-lived heaven, the three in their paradise.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Okiees, hopefully this chapter was a little bit longer. I know it wasn't too exciting, sorry. School is crazy, with the end of the third semester my teachers are unloading so much work on me. I'll try to update as soon as possible. R+R!!  
  
***Liana 


	4. Alone

Hi again all my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for being so kind and reviewing. Your words of kindness and criticism help me so much and encourage me to continue. Here's the next chapter, it may not be too long but I hope it answers some of your questions. R+R as always! ~_^  
  
***Liana  
  
*~  
  
  
  
A baby cry sharply pierced the quiet night air that hung heavily throughout the Hyrule Market Place. Its frail yet somewhat powerful call awakening a few sleepers, most of them groaning and turning over in a half sleep. The night was a dead silent, except for the loud and sad cry coming from the young baby. Kiele awoke with a start, her lonely child's cries arousing her motherly instincts. Immediately she lit a candle and hurried to her infant.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Hush, my child. I'm here now, my love. I'm with you," Kiele softly cooed as she picked up her tiny baby boy, only a few weeks old, and cradled him softly in her arms. She took his blue and green stitched blanket and wrapped it around the tiny figure, his whimpers subsiding at the comfort and warmth of his mother and the blanket. The baby looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes, and exact replica of his mother's. The baby's blonde hair was his father's though, for it wasn't a golden brown like his mother's. Kiele's soft smile faded when she thought about Darin. He had been drafted to war only a few days ago, having to leave his newly born child alone with Kiele.   
  
The threat of war had been carried out, and Hyrule had plunged into an unfortunate war, the casualties were many. Kiele wasn't sure if Darin was still alive or not, which rattled her frail heart every time she thought about it. Today was the day that Kiele and Darin were scheduled to be married, but was impossible now that Darin was away at war.   
  
" I know, you miss your daddy," Kiele said to her child, her voice slightly trembling with a mix of sadness and fear. Her whole town was afraid...always on constant alert for invasion by the Sheikas...their main enemy in this terrible war. Kiele stood up with baby Link in her arms. The baby's chubby hands grabbed onto his mother's night gown as Kiele slowly walked out of the front door of her house. The night was chilly and still, with a stray wind now and then. Kiele absent mindedly walked into the center of the town square, where she and Darin had met what seemed only a short time ago. As she wavered in the square, her mind took her back to that wonderful night.  
  
***(Flashback)  
  
It was the annual harvest celebration when they first met each other, that took place in late fall during the night hours. There was dancing, drinking, gambling and all other types of merriment, an event looked foward to by many. Usually everyone in the town would show up. Kiele had come with her mother and father, who were both enjoying themselves among the festivities. Kiele had stayed out of the hustle and bustle of the joyful crowd, each person trying to get somewhere, to see someone or do something fun. Kiele sat on the fence, her bright red dress with gold trim proudly showing off the lovely features of the fourteen year old. Kiele sighed, then quickly turned and looked to the brush behind her. What was that noise she just heard?  
  
She hopped off the fence to get a closer look. Almost immediately, a figure a little larger than herself jumped out of the thick bushes, screaming at her in a manly voice. Kiele screamed and fell back, her shout unable to be heard by the loud crowd a little distance behind her. A fifteen year old boy stepped out of the dark shrubs and into the light of the square lit by various torches. The boy started laughing and Kiele got angry, growling while she pushed herself to her feet.   
  
"You jerk!" she shouted as she pushed his chest as hard as she could. He stumbled back a little, then stopped giggling.   
  
"Hey, it was just a joke, you don't have to get so mad," he said, a little more seriousness coming into his face. Kiele just crossed her arms and turned around, positioning herself on the fence once again.  
  
"Awwww, don't be such a sore sport," the blonde haired boy pouted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything." He rested his arms on the fence next to her, watching the crowd that had started to dance to the slow and beautiful music that a small band was playing. The two children were enraptured by the swaying moves of the crowd of couples, each one swaying in its own separate direction and speed. Kiele looked at him, with a questioning glance, but turned away quickly. She wondered if he'd ask her to dance. She never had, but hoped to. This boy was really cute! The boy seemed uneasy for a moment, searching for something to say.  
  
"Boy the way," he said at last, "My name is Darin, what's yours?" Kiele had forgotten that she hadn't introduced herself, then smiled and said, "I'm Kiele." Her smile made Darin smile, the first smile he'd seen from the pretty girl.   
  
"Uh...er...will you...dance with me?" he asked shyly, looking up at her with huge brown eyes that seemed to capture her young soul. The question made her heart flutter, it felt so good to have one of her small goals be conquered. Her smile grew.  
  
"Sure, Darin," she said as he took her hand and helped her off the fence. He led her into the crowd, smiling a bright smile that could've lit up the dark sky above. Once in the midst of the dancers, he took her hand in his, and wrapped the other around her waist. Together they danced, beneath the twinkling stars above...together...she felt so happy, better than she ever had in her life. Complete. He was the missing piece to her heart.  
  
***(End of Flashback)  
  
Though the square where Kiele now stood alone was the same place where she and Darin danced those few years ago was the same place, it hardly seemed the same. She felt her baby shiver, and she wrapped the blanket closer to him. She couldn't let him get sick, he was the only piece of Darin she had left now that he was at war. Was he still alive? She longed to see him, she missed him so much. To reminisce isn't worth the risk of her precious child getting sick. She retreated to her house for the night, saddened and lonely. Without her love to complete her. 


	5. A Flood of Emotions

Eeeeek! O_O Where did all my reviewers go?! Please don't leave guys, you're everything to me! Anyway, I hope I answered LaAriella's question with the last chapter. Thanks a lot, you gave me the idea for that chapter. Okay, here's chapter five, enjoy!  
  
***Liana  
  
*~  
  
The fair haired child had grown, as the war had grown worse. About six months had passed since Darin had left for war and left mother and child without him. Kiele put a light sweater on over her short sleeved light blue dress. The weather was warming, but it wasn't warm enough to go outside in the early spring air without a light cover. Six and one half month old Link crawled at her heels, his tiny fingers clawing the floor of the kitchen as he carefully inched foward. Kiele smiled and picked him up, but he protested with a whine and struggled to free himself from her grip.  
  
"Shhh, now, now my son. We have to get what we need for dinner from the market, don't we?" The baby quieted and stopped wiggling, almost if he understood his mother's words. He snuggled into her chest, letting out a content sigh. Kiele picked up her basket off the table, and headed out the door, into the busy marketplace. Link perked his head up at the sounds all around him, dogs barking, cuccos squawking and the murmur of many voices. As she passed, some turned their heads to look at her in pity. They knew that she had never been able to be married, and that her lover and father of her young child may never return from war.   
  
Kiele knew that they were looking at her, but she didn't return their gaze. She had given up on the thought of Darin's return, she knew it was foolish to keep her hopes up as the war's status continually got worse. The darkening war now effected the daily life of the Hylians, they were restricted to where they could go, and could only leave the walls of the town with special orders from the King. The economy was suffering as well. Food was beginning to grow scarce, and the townspeople were growing increasingly worried. The Hylian King had decided to attack Kakariko Village the next day, home to the Sheikas, their enemies in this fierce war. The land that Kakariko Village had been founded on had been taken from the Hylians almost half a century ago, now the Hylians wanted back what was rightfully theirs.  
  
The tension of the upcoming battle hovered in the market place. The usual murmur of the crowd was softer today, more hushed and quiet, as if they were expecting something...waiting. Link sensed the tightness in the air, and was hushed as well, not being his usual self. Kiele made her way from stand to stand, gathering different types of fruits and vegetables for dinner. There wasn't much of anything anymore, the economy of the small town used to be so prosperous and abundant. Now it was a mere shadow of what it had once been. It saddened Kiele to think of the way things had once been, before Darin had left. But she was not regretful of having Link, never once was she sorry for his birth. She needed Link as much as he needed her, he kept her alive, gave her a reason to keep going.  
  
Kiele turned toward her home once again, not taking her long to make her way through the thinning crowd as more and more people retreated home for the night. She opened the creaking door to her home, and slowly shut it behind her. It would be another lonely night for her and Link, they were incomplete, only a fraction of a standard family. Without Darin most things seemed pointless, but she had to move on, she knew it. Darin wouldn't come back, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She couldn't stay so sad forever, it would destroy her. She places the baby on the floor once more, and he turned to look up at her with ice blue eyes that resembled her own.  
  
She smiled at him, and he returned the facial gesture with a smile of his own, though it was mostly toothless, except for a small white stub in the corner of his bottom gum. As his mother cooked dinner, Link played with his rough hand-me-down toys. They had been Kiele's when she was a baby, but Link didn't mind. He laughed and chewed on them, content with his simple sheltered life. Suddenly the front door burst open, disrupting the peace of the moment. Kiele gasped and turned around, then was breathless at what she saw. The stood Darin, tattered, pale, and thin from many months at war. Kiele dropped to her knees in shock, Link looked up at the figure in confusion, wondering why he had caused his mother to fall. Darin looked at Kiele, life filling his eyes again when he met her gaze.   
  
"Darin!" Kiele managed to say, a relieved grin crossing her face. A smile formed on his lips as well as he scooped her up off the floor and into his arms. She hugged his neck, never wanting to let go. Her beloved was back, she thought he was dead for sure. He showered kisses upon her face, releasing the love that he couldn't give her in the past months.   
  
"Oh, Kiele, I missed you so. You're just as beautiful as the day we met," Darin said, then his eyes wandered to the blonde haired boy sitting on the floor. He smiled a proud smile and placed Kiele gently on her feet, and picked Link up instead.   
  
"My Link! Is this you?"he joked, not believing that he had missed his baby boy grow. But his huge grin suddenly faded, he had to tell Kiele the reason he came to her, "Kiele, I cannot stay." A look of horror crossed Kiele's young face.  
  
"Why not? What is going on?" she said, her voice shaking. Not again, he couldn't leave again. Just when she had accepted his death, had accepted to live without him and raise Link alone, he returns, reminding her of all the grief that she had gone through.  
  
"I snuck away, Kiele, I had to see you. It will be a short time until they realize I'm gone. There will be a huge battle tomorrow," he said as he looked away, "I may never return to you after tomorrow. This may be our last time together." Kiele shook her head in disbelief, tears filling her clear blue eyes. Darin embraced her and pulled her into a long hug. Father, mother and child together. They were one, at last, for the last time.  
  
"But no matter what happens, Kiele, I love you. I will always love you and Link. And if I die tomorrow, remember that I will always be with you, you are never alone," Darin kissed Kiele passionately, and she closed her eyes, taking in the moment fully. How could such a righteous love turn into such a tragedy? Darin kissed his child on the forehead, tears forming in the man's brown eyes as he placed the baby boy into his lover's arms. With final 'I love you's' and kisses and hugs, Darin finally turned and left, leaving what he treasured most in the hands of fate: his family.  
  
Kiele dropped to her knees once again and cried. Her heart bursting with sorrow, her life was crumbling beneath her feet. She grasped Link closer to her chest and he let out a slight whimper, feeling his mother's sad emotions. They would never see Darin again.  
  
*~  
  
Please review! I love reviews! 


	6. A new hope

Hello again!. This chapter has more action in it, it's about time too! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, it's drawing to a close, however. Sniff sniff This is the last chapter! I'm very glad to have you guys read my story, thanks for sticking with me! I love you all, my reviewers! Thanks again!  
  
Liana  
  
Kiele lay in her bed, alone. Half asleep, the silver moonlight illuminating her beautiful facial features, giving her a metallic glow as she tossed and turned. She was uneasy, unable to get a peaceful sleep because of her knowledge of Darin's fate. She rolled over on her tear streaked pillow once more, and her eyes rested upon her night stand. A violet ocarina lay there, a present she had received from Darin before he left to go to war. It shined in the moonlight as well. Kiele had never played it before, she never knew how. But what could it hurt to try? She reached her hand out and grabbed the small instrument. She closed her eyes and brought the ocarina to her lips. She blew, a beautiful melody escaping the tiny ocarina, it surprised Kiele how easy it was to play a song on her husband's gift.  
  
In the adjoining room, baby Link opened his big blue eyes. The soft melody awakened him, giving him a peace and calm that he'd never forget. That melody would stay in his heart. Always. He'd never forget it. Then, slowly, the music put the babe to sleep once more. He knew he was safe. Kiele placed down the instrument, satisfied that she could use the gift she never thought she would. And settled down onto her pillow once more. At last she found her calm, and the wings of night flew her away into sleep.   
  
Suddenly she awoke, no more than an hour later, choking on dense smoke that filled her room. The house was on fire! Her first instinct was to go to her child in the next room. She coughed again, her lungs lurching at the thick smoke, and grabbed the ocarina that lie unharmed on the night stand. The heat of the fire was overwhelming, the heat against her skin was enough to drive her mad. She pushed her way against the billowing smoke into Link's room.  
  
At first she thought he was dead, the fire in his room was more abundant than it was in her's. But then she heard him cry, a desperate scream of terror and agony. With a rush of adrenaline, she raced toward her son's crib, calling upon the goddesses to help her. The small crib was on fire, the deadly flames engulfed the tail end of it, almost reaching the panicked baby that was inside. Immediately Kiele scooped him up, along with his blue and green blanket. She placed it over his crying mouth, so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. Smoke could be as deadly as fire, inflaming the lungs. She ran to the staircase, and saw the raging flames below, making it almost impossible to escape.   
  
But she had to. Her instincts told her to. She jumped, landing on her feet, but they weakened and she fell to the ground. Her ankle was twisted, and she cried out in pain, clutching Link to her chest. She began to crawl towards the front door, almost free. She reached toward to handle, then drew back, for the metal was blazing hot. Painfully she stood, more flames growing dangerously near. Kiele used her baby's blanket to shield her hand from the searing heat while she opened the door, and limped out of the house as fast as she could as the small place that had once been a home began to collapse, the fire deteriorating it from the inside. Turning to look in front of her at the Hylian Market place. The whole town was up in flames, the Shiekahs had unexpectedly attacked!  
  
She heard the panicked cries of her friends and neighbors, fellow townspeople fled through the streets, mixed with the ruthless Sheikah attacking them with arrows and other weapons. The scene was a nightmare before her, everything she knew was being burned in front of her young eyes. She shook her head, this couldn't be true. But she had to escape once more, she couldn't let the Sheikah see her. Quickly she fled to the back of what once was her house, her ankle's pain traveling, sending shock waves up and down her leg. In the small animal stall was her horse, Mara, who reared in fear at the sight of immense flames and the screams and cries of the suffering Hylians.  
  
Link whimpered, the commotion was too much for the baby boy. Never in his young life had he experienced such fear, he had to rely on his mother to protect him. She grabbed Mara's reigns, at spoke calm words to calm her horse. With her good leg she lifted herself onto the saddle, and sped off into the street. Her only escape was the drawbridge at the entrance to the town. Desperate tears streamed down Kiele's cheeks, her fear was overwhelming, but she saw the drawbridge, it was burned! Almost the whole bridge was gone! She sped through the barrier dividing the Hylian town and the vast Hyrule field. But now where would she go? She made it out of the town alive, but ahead of her lay an even larger battle, Sheikah and Hylian soldiers clashed together in a fierce battle that seemed powerful enough to split the world in two. Kiele had to find shelter, her concern was for her son.   
  
As long as Link was safe, she was happy. But almost every place in Hyrule was effected by the war, except...except the Kokiri forest! It was home to small Kokiri elves, children who never grew up. Surely that was a perfect place for her son, the evils of the war didn't reach as far as the sheltered trees of that magical forest. Determined, she sped ahead, her horse neighing in fear as Mara galloped forward, toward the forest in the far distance. Mara skimmed the dead bodies that littered the grassy field, both Hylian and Sheikah lay dead, unknowing to Kiele that Darin lay among them. Link let out a loud cry, the child's fear shook his small frame. The metallic smell of blood filled the air.  
  
Kiele tried her best to block out the raging war around her, focusing toward her target. Her eyes locking on the forest entrance. Arrows flew around her, some barely missing her. But she didn't care, they weren't her focus, not her concentration. Hopefully the Sheikahs wouldn't take any notice of her as she galloped further into the bloody battle that had began earlier than expected. Her fate depended on being in the right place at the right time. However, she had no such luck. An arrow struck her back, below her right shoulder, lodging itself deep inside her flesh. She was unable to speak, unable to scream, the arrow piercing her nerves.  
  
Then a second arrow pierces her left calf, and a cry of pain finally escaped her. Link cries uncontrollably, his mother's sounds of anguish are of no comfort to him. Pain shot through Kiele's body, up and down her thin frame, her cries and whimpers almost as loud as her child's. The forest grew nearer to her relief, she didn't know if she could make it much further. She reached down to her calf and removed the arrow, it wasn't that deep. She didn't dare touch the one in her back, it was lodged too deep, and she couldn't reach it anyway. The cool leaves of the trees whipped against her as her horse sped through the forest entrance. She breathed a sigh of relief and pain as she rested her head on the horse's neck, sobbing quietly against Mara's soft mane.   
  
The Kokiri children looked up from their play, the powerful thump of horse's hooves could be heard near by.  
  
"It is the Sheikah!" cried a small child, "Run, they have come to get us!" The children scattered, afraid of the thunder beats of the horse hooves. War and things of that nature were strange to the children, they had never participated in any war, their simple minds resolved things in more childish ways. The horse galloped through their small town, towards the meadow of the Great Deku Tree, a very, very large tree, enchanted with the magic of the forest. Mara stopped before the grand tree, and Kiele looked up at its towering figure, unable to speak at first.  
  
She dismounted her horse, slowly, carefully, the immense pain of her wounds returning once again.  
  
She inched her way towards the Great Deku Tree, maybe he could help her. She knew that she was dying, maybe somehow, this tree could take care of her baby boy. Kiele looked up at him, her chestnut hair flowed over her shoulder and down her back. Tears of fear and pain streamed down her cheeks, once rosy and full, now pale and fading. She bowed before the great tree, on her knees now, and placed baby Link on the soft grass before her. Link whimpered a bit when he felt the familiar warmth of his mother's body leave him.  
  
"Oh, Great Tree of the Kokiri Forest," Kiele began, choking from the pain of her wounds. She didn't know what to say, who was this tree? Obviously this tree was of some power and authority in this forest, but she didn't know what to call him, "I...I am a Hylian, I come...in...peace..." She said slowly, she could feel her life fading from her.  
  
"I am dying," Kiele admitted, she never thought her life would end like this. She wanted to see Link grow up, even if she lost Darin to war. She still had her baby...., "...I ask that you keep my child, Link, here...in the safety of these woods." She couldn't concentrate, her sight was fading. The end was near. With the last of her strength she placed a kiss on Link's forehead and whispered to the babe, "In the woods you were made, in the woods you return. Your home shall always be here." Then she slowly dropped to the ground, her spirit escaping her mortal body. Her eyes once clear and blue were now milky and glazed over.  
  
Link whimpered again, sensing the nearby death, the silence around him made the child uneasy. The Deku Tree sat in his vast meadow, deep in thought. Was this the child that has come to fulfill the ancient prophecies? It seemed so. He smiled at the child. It had to be, everything that was written in the ancient prophecies was unraveling in order.  
  
"Saria!" the great tree called out, the thunder of his voice seemed to shake the forest a bit. His voice was stern, yet gentle and father like. A moment or two later, a green haired blue eyed girl emerged from the forest into the clearing. Slowly she looked ahead of her, afraid of what she might find. At the sight of the dead Hylian, she gasped and looked at the Great Deku Tree.   
  
"Saria," said the tree, "this young babe is the future Hero of Time." Saria looked astounded at the tiny baby. Sure, he was cute, but how could such a tiny thing be the legendary Hero of Time?  
  
"But he mustn't know it," the Great Deku Tree continued, "He must think he is one of the Kokiri." Saria nodded, not fully understanding. Her gaze was fixed upon the child's dead mother. She saw the small Ocarina which had fallen out of a small pocket on Kiele's dress. She picked it up and smile. Saria played the Ocarina all the time, maybe someday she would give this one to the baby.  
  
"What is his name?" Saria asked as she kneeled next to the infant, scooping him up in her arms and cuddling as if he was her own.  
  
"His name is Link, he will be your hero someday," the Deku Tree smiled a soft smile at the Kokiri and Hylian together. Though they were different, they were the same. They needed each other...  
  
Saria smiled and looked down at the little blonde haired boy in her arms.  
  
"We'll always be friends forever, won't we?"  
  
I hope it ended the way you guys hoped, thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! I hope the story wasn't too short for you, I wasn't really planning for it to be long. Please tell me what you think, RR as always! Ciao!   
  
Liana 


End file.
